icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
1ª Temporada
Segue uma lista de episódios de iCarly da 1ª Temporada. Estreiada em 8 de setembro de 2007 nos Estados Unidos, e em 10 de abril de 2008 no Brasil. iPilot (Bem-vindos ao iCarly.com) Sam edita uma foto da Srta. Briggs, a professora, deixando-a com corpo de rinoceronte, e não pode receber a punição, pois já tomou suspensão no semestre e se tomar de novo será expulsa. Então Carly se arrisca para ajudá-la, levando a culpa por ela. Como punição, ela deve gravar testes para o show de talentos da escola, com Freddie filmando. Mas acidentalmente, Freddie acaba filmando Carly e Sam ridicularizando Srta. Briggs, e acidentalmente coloca no SplashFace, um site de vídeos. Depois eles percebem que as pessoas que assistiram adoraram e queriam ver mais, assim eles criam um webshow chamado iCarly, i referindo-se a internet e Carly a protagonista, onde eles podem fazer e falar o que quiserem sem influência de adultos mandando. O webshow faz sucesso, e como comemoração eles fazem uma festa do chapéu doido. iWant More Viewers (Quero Mais Público) Sam percebe que o iCarly tem o mesmo número de espectadores toda semana e tentam arrumar um modo de ganhar mais audiência. Durante um jantar, eles decidem resolver tudo por uma competição, entre Carly e Sam contra Freddie e Spencer, para ver quem consegue achar a melhor forma de atrair mais público. Os perdedores devem tocar na verruga do porteiro do prédio, Lewbert. iDream of Dance (Sonhos Dançantes) Srta. Briggs apresenta aos alunos um dançarino escocês, e com isso Carly tem a ideia de pedir aos espectadores enviarem danças para eles escolherem as melhores. Mas segundo os cálculos de Freddie, teriam que ver quinhentos vídeos por noite. Depois de aceitarem, ficam cansados e acabam dormindo. Eles acabam tendo sonhos com diferentes danças. iLike Jake (Estou a Fim do Jake) Carly começa a gostar de um garoto chamado Jake e deixa Freddie com ciúmes. Ele diz que quer cantar no iCarly, então Carly aceita. Nos ensaios, eles percebem que ele tem um voz péssima e tentam fazer ele não ir ao programa sem o ofender. Participação especial: Austin Butler como Jake Crandall iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com Spencer) Durante o iCarly, Spencer leva um ventilador de martelos, mas ele acaba apresentando defeitos e lança um martelo em direção a Carly, quase a acertando. Então, o avô de Carly os visita vindo de Yakima. Ele conversa com Spencer, dizendo ser irresponsável em relação a Carly, e diz que o melhor para ela é morar com ele. Então, Carly tenta fazer de tudo para impedir. iNevel (A Crítica de Nevel) Carly tenta atrair audiência para seu programa distrubuindo panfletos na escola, quando duas meninas dizem que seu webshow não é legal porque não há nenhuma crítica no site Nevelocidade, que escreve sobre os melhores sites. Então, ela envia um e-mail ao dono do site, Nevel, para conversar sobre a crítica; ele decide entrevistá-la. Chegando na casa dele, espanta-se ao saber que ele é um garoto, e não um homem como espereva. Ele aparenta se apaixonar por ela e a beija a força. Carly reage esfregando comida em seu rosto. Nevel, irritado diz a Carly que ela irá lastimar. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz uma escultura de manteiga para um concurso culinário. iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween) O próximo iCarly cai extamente no Halloween, e Carly decide filmar o programa dentro de um apartamento em que Lewbert diz ser mal-assombrado. E coisas assustadoras realmente acontecem lá, deixando o trio morrendo de medo. Enquanto isso, Spencer acaba esquecendo de comprar doces para o “Gostosuras ou Travessuras”, fazendo as crianças se rebelarem contra ele. iSpy Mean Teacher (Espiando a Srta. Briggs) Uma garota mostra a Carly, Freddie e Sam um professor que foi a um show de música usando bermudas. Com isso, eles se interessam em saber o que os professores fazem fora da escola, quando veem Srta. Briggs, uma professora má, e decidem investigar a vida pessoal dela. Chegando na casa dela, acabam fazendo barulho e sendo descobertos. Ela ameaça chamar a polícia por invasão domiciliar, ou tocar uma música em gaita-de-fole no iCarly, que eles acham horrível. Então, eles têm que decidir o que fazer. iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie) Durante o iCarly, Carly e Sam estavam entrevistando fãs por uma câmera direta, e acabam conversando com uma garota chamada Valerie, que diz ser apaixonada por Freddie. Então Carly sugere que eles marquem um encontro. Com o tempo, Freddie já vira namorado de Valerie, mas ela tenta contratá-lo para ser o produtor técnico de um webshow próprio. Carly e Sam ficam furiosas. A situação piora quando Valerie tenta contratar Sam também. Participação especial: Carly Bondar como Valerie. iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial) Sam estava lendo um livro de recordes mundiais, quando percebe uma seção de tecnologia, que interessa Freddie. Então, ele encontra um recorde de webshow mais duradouro, 24 horas e 8 minutos. Com isso, Carly tem a ideia de tentar bater esse recorde. Enquanto isso, Spencer monta uma obra para ser mostrada no iCarly. iRue the Day (Eu Lastimo Este Dia) Freddie começa a perceber problemas técnicos no iCarly, o que começa a ficar incontrolável. Quando Nevel se revela a fonte desses problemas, fazendo isso por vingança a Carly, Freddie tenta hackear e fazer o mesmo no site de Nevel, mas não dá certo. A situação piora quando Spencer consegue a banda The Plain White Ts para tocar no programa, por ele ter salvo a vida do vocalista da banda, depois disso eles farão uma turnê mundial por um ano. Carly chama um amigo de seu pai, que é militar, para deter Nevel, e o site volta para o controle deles. iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo) Carly trabalha com extremo cuidado em um trabalho escolar, querendo que ele fique perfeito para tirar um A. Mas depois de sair as notas, ela tira um B porque foi impresso em papel com três furos. Sam descobre como alterar notas no boletim pelo computador e muda a nota de Carly para A, como ela merecia. Carly fica desesperada tentando reverter a situação devido a se sentir culpada e injusta, mas sem sucesso pois ela tinha prometido que não iria contar a ninguém. Com o tempo, ela passa a ficar pior e não sabe o que fazer. iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou Sua Maior Fã) Uma garota chamada Mandy se diz a fã nº 1 do iCarly. Sam e Carly a convidam para participar de um episódio e percebem que não foi uma boa ideia. Mandy acha que virou a melhor amiga de Carly, Sam e Freddie, e obriga seus pais a se mudarem para Seattle e se torna inseparável. Enquanto isso, Spencer vira baterista de uma banda, mas a banda só está usando-o. iHeart Art (Coração Artístico) O ídolo de Spencer, Harry Joyner, está na cidade, e Carly o convida para ver as esculturas dele. Mas o artista diz que a arte de Spencer é muito amadora, o que o abala muito, e acaba fazendo-o largar a carreira de aritsta. Enquanto isso, Sam aposta com Freddie que ela consegue ficar uma semana sem o insultar. Participação especial: Oliver Muirhead como Harry Joyner. iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam) Sam começa a sair com um amigo de Freddie, Jonah, e os dois começam a ficar totalmente inseparáveis. Um dia Jonah tenta beijar Carly, mas ela decide não contar a Sam o que houve, para manter sua felicidade. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz um filme de animação stop motion. Participação especial: Aaron Albert como Jonah iHatch Chicks (Procurando os Pintinhos) Como projeto de ciências, Carly e Sam acompanham o nascimento e crescimento de seis pintinhos. Porém, ao nascerem, os pintinhos se perdem no apartamento, e todos têm apenas 3 horas para achá-los. iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar) Carly dá a Sam uma camiseta especial do iCarly como presente pelo aniversário de 5 anos de amizade das duas. Para retribuir, Sam troca a camiseta por dois ingressos para o show do Cuttlefish, mas Carly fica magoada, e as duas brigam feio. Agora, Freddie tem que tentar reatar a amizade das duas, ou isso acabaria comprometendo o iCarly. Enquanto isso, todos os peixes de Spencer estão morrendo por falta de alimento, e ele cria um alimentador automático de peixes. iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots) Quando Carly, Sam e Freddie fecham um contrato de 100 mil dólares com a popular empresa de sapatos Daka, Sam quase passa mal. A Daka quer que eles promovam o novo tênis, o Techfoot, no iCarly, para incentivar o público a comprá-lo. Mas o iCarly começa a ter problemas, pois os sapatos não têm qualidade e o programa começa a perder público. Enquanto isso, Spencer procura novos meios de locomoção após adormecer no ônibus e acordar no Canadá. iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção) A 50ª edição de iCarly está chegando, mas Sam acidentalmente acerta no rosto o Sr. Howard com uma bola de futebol americano e acaba pegando detenção na noite do programa. Carly e Freddie tentam pegar também detenção, para poderem filmar o programa na detenção, mas só a Carly consegue ir para detenção e eles tem que dar um jeito do Freddie estar lá também. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz um copo gigante de café de 3 metros. iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria) AA polícia usa o apartamento de Carly e Spencer como base de operações contra pirataria, e Spencer percebe que um dos policiais era um valentão do seu tempo de infância. Enquanto isso, Freddie perde uma aposta com Sam e tem que tatuar o rosto dela no seu braço. iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola) A Escola Preparatória Briarwood oferece a Carly uma bolsa completa, pelo fato de ela ser muito inteligente e ser uma estrela da internet. Freddie e Sam não querem que ela vá, então tentam sabotar sua entrevista com a Sra. Peelof, diretora de Briarwood. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz uma pista de mini-golf que vira um sucesso. iFence (Esgrima) Freddie acha que está saindo demais com Carly e Sam, e decide fazer algo mais masculino. Ele acaba indo a uma academia de esgrima com Spencer. Quando descobre que tem talento, ele e Spencer ficam inseparáveis, sempre treinando, e Carly acaba se irritando. Enquanto isso, Sam aposta com Freddie que consegue ler um livro inteiro, coisa que odeia. iCarly Saves TV (O iCarly Salva a TV) Um grande produtor televisivo quer transformar iCarly em um sucesso da TV, mas quando o programa estreia, muitas modificações extremamente bizarras começam a ser feitas. Enquanto isso, a Senhora Benson, mãe de Freddie, passa a cuidar de Spencer, mas isso só faz a vida dele piorar. iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro) Para ajudar Gibby a sair com Shannon, uma garota de quem ele gosta muito, Carly decide criar um quadro de encontros no programa para ele ter uma chance de sair com Shannon. Porém, ele acaba escolhendo Carly. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta achar uma namorada no site ‘porquenaoeu.com’. iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada) Quando a professora de Carly, Srta. Ackerman, termina o namoro, ela enlouquece e passa a ser malvada com os alunos. Spencer vai a uma reunião e começa a gostar da Srta. Ackerman, e então os dois começam a sair. Mas ela enlouquece novamente após Spencer terminar o namoro. Ela também acaba sendo presa por "500 músicas baixadas de forma ilegal na internet". Categoria:1ª Temporada